


Want to Live

by gracelestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Character Study, Fluff, Happy 42nd birthday to our favourite hunter, Pie, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 15, Present Tense, the ending we deserve, who is still very much alive at this very moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelestars/pseuds/gracelestars
Summary: What is happening at this very instant of you reading this at Dean & Cas' life. Set during Dean's 42nd birthday. Birthday boy gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Want to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a tumblr posts to commemorate Dean's birthday, but it kinda turned out to this short fic instead? Enjoy.

At this very moment a former angel Castiel (who became human after Dean had to remove his grace to get him out of the Empty) is trying to secretly get out of his and Dean’s bed in order to start on making the pie for Dean’s 42nd birthday. 

However, Dean, who already got so used to sleeping with his personal angel pillow and getting 8h of sleep, wakes up all groggy and grumpy 30 seconds after Cas is gone. 

A few minutes later he manages to stumble out of their room only to find Cas about to finish destroying the kitchen. Anger is about to give in ‘cause he just deep cleaned the place yesterday ffs, but it’s quick to fade after Cas shyly admits that he was trying to bake a pie for him... 

And, well, he can’t get angry at that, because, besides his mom when he was 4, no one has ever made or at least tried to make a pie for him... 

So, instead, Dean smiles and comes up to help. Cas insists on using weird ingredients like lavender honey and fruits (which Dean’s never of) for the pie filling. They end up each having a slice with too many cups of coffee early at 6 am. It’s the best pie Dean has ever tasted. 

Cas suddenly stands up and goes to rummage through the kitchen drawers coming back to the table with a single burning candle in his hand. “Sorry I forgot... I heard it is a custom for you to make a wish” he says almost uncertain, like he might have made another wrong insight into the traditional practices of humans, like he often did since he became one himself. Dean smiles at him kindly, appreciating how hard Cas has been trying, especially today - getting up at an early ass o’clock for him, even though he came to hate mornings just as much as Dean. 

“I wish...” he stops to think, allowing himself to be selfish for the first time in what feels like forever “... this... I wish to live... like this... Tomorrow.. Next week... Next year... Decade... Trying new pies, tasting different fruity drinks at the beach... Having my family and friends around... Feeling like this... feeling good... feeling loved... feeling safe... feeling alive..... I wish - no.” Comes a revelation ”I want to live.”

And he does, they both do.

They make krispy treats later in the day together with all of their family and hunter community who came around to celebrate Dean.


End file.
